


Dinner for Two

by Lathyrus_Loon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Hide fix-it? sort of?, M/M, Timeline? What Timeline?, hideken but could be read as just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathyrus_Loon/pseuds/Lathyrus_Loon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wants to vomit. His friend is so <i>kind</i> and he doesn't deserve that. And he smells <i>so good</i>.  Like home. Like the best meal ever and he <b>hates</b> himself for even <i>thinking</i>- he really is a monster isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when in TG this could have taken place, and since there's not much in ways of character description, you can just pick when you want it to have been.

It's been a while, a really long while actually, since they've done this. Hanging out, having dinner together. For good reason; and it makes Kaneki nervous because he can barely choke down noodles- how the hell is he going to eat a _burger_ without losing it everywhere. Disgusting. Shit. He has to get out of here, Kaneki realizes with a rising panic, there's **no way** Hide won't notice him trying not to throw up his so called 'favorite food' and then he'll _know_ Kaneki's awful secret. He can't. He **can't** let that happen.

Hide's cheerful voice cuts through his hyperventilation like kagune through- _don't think about it_ **stop** _behuman_

"-easier than I thought it would be, I should'da learned to cook years ago! Think of all the money we'd have saved, ne Kaneki? Kaneki?" 

He jerks back to attention and offers his friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hide, I'm not feeling so great. Maybe I should just head home-" It's a good excuse, or would be if he didn't use it so often, and it's just another chunk of guilt added to the weight on his shoulders. 

The blonde looks concerned, genuine and real and so very human. It only makes Kaneki feel worse. "Again? You do look awfully pale. I bet it's ‘cause you're not eating right! I'm almost done cooking and then you can crash here if you want!" 

Kaneki wants to vomit. His friend is so _kind_ and he doesn't deserve that. And he smells _so good._ Like home. Like the best meal ever and he _**hates**_ himself for even _thinking_ \- he really is a monster isn't he?

He's so busy trying not to vomit or cry that he completely misses his chance to decline. And he has to sit there stewing nervously as Hideyoshi jumps up with a strangled "the burgers!" and goes to finish and plate their dinners. (And it smells _disgusting_. but somehow the smell of Hide must be overpowering the beef because it also smells _amazing. That’s so much worse._ ) 

Hideyoshi sets the two plates down and sits across from him with a smile. Kaneki tries to parrot it back, to pretend like everything is normal and he's still human and that the smell of his best friend wasn't somehow completely covering the smell of beef right under his nose , making him feel so very, very _hungry_. 

"-dakimasu!" He hears and blinks back into focus. Hide is giving him this expectant, nervous, hopeful, look. It is the worst. 

Kaneki steels himself, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to remind himself of all the tricks Yoshimura and Touka taught him about pretending to enjoy human food, gives probably the wobbliest, lamest smile back. 

"Itadakimasu" 

The forkful of burger looks like an accusation.

_It's **delicious**_

It's the best burger he's ever tasted in his **life**. 

His face jerks up to look at Hideyoshi with a sudden, horrified, realization. _it wasn't just Hide that smelled like **food**_. The fork slips from his fingers and clatters loudly to the plate. oh god. 

Hide is watching him closely. Too closely. But he's smiling; relieved. _**WHATISGOINGON?!**_

"Do you like it? I mean you look- it's kinda hard to tell." Hide is talking but Kaneki isn't, isn't _comprehending_ because this can't possibly be happening. "-wasn't sure if it would cook the same as, well, you know." 

"it's-you" He's shaking now, he can't breath, he can't- "you-you" 

Hideyoshi's grin is sheepish and _warm_ "Know? yeah." He leans over the table to touch his face- oh. "Look at you. Crying over nothing." he hadn't realized he was. "Hey, breath. Breath Kaneki. _It's ok_ " 

It makes Kaneki laugh- he might be a little hysterical. But he can't think about that because Hide is still talking.

"I uh, I went to your job. I remembered you and your boss talking that one time, so I figured they'd know how to help. You should’ve seen your coworker's face. Uh, Kirishima-chan I think? But your boss is pretty nice. Really understanding. He's the one that gave me the er... _meat_ , for your burger. It's good right?" 

Kaneki shudders and he can't stop crying. "It's **delicious**." 

His smile is like the sun.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope you liked it? It's my first fic in over 3 years so I'm probably rusty and it doesn't help that it's my first Tokyo Ghoul fic, period. But I woke up yesterday with a compulsion to write it and did so in a bit of a whirlwind. I'd love to hear what you think of this so please review! ^_^


End file.
